Your Only Friends Are Make Believe
"Your Only Friends Are Make Believe" is a single by the Bloodhound Gang, recorded in 1996. The song and music video are Duran Duran related. About the song The song is the sixth and final single off the Bloodhound Gang's 1996 (re-released in 1998) album, One Fierce Beer Coaster. There is some dispute as to whether the song "Boom" was a single, which would have made that the sixth and final single. The track makes numerous references to Mr. Rogers and his postman, Mr. McFeely. The song contains a replayed interploration and references to "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran. Music video The music video shows various members of the band doing odd things in a field, all around Jimmy Pop, who seems oblivious to the strange activities going on around him. Among the oddities are DJ Q-Ball dressed like Satan, doing a little dance routine behind Jimmy Pop, previous drummer Spanky G cheerleading, John Taylor of Duran Duran playing rock-paper-scissors with himself, Diff'rent Stokes Star Todd Bridges talking to a Snowman (a play on his cocaine addition) and former guitarist Lüpüs Thünder in a dress. Other appearances Albums: *''One Fierce Beer Coaster'' DVDs: *''One Fierce Beer Run'' (commentary by John Taylor) Personnel Bloodhound Gang are: *Jimmy Pop - lead vocals *Lüpüs Thünder - backing vocals, guitar *Spanky G - drums *Evil Jared - bass *DJ Q-Ball - backing vocals, turntables, samples, keys, programming Lyrics Yea well I sing like an amputee though Why? Cause can't hold a note can't carry a tune (Lupus proceeds to laugh a little too hard at Jimmy Pop's stupid joke) Knock knock Mr. Rogers it's Mr. McFeelie I've brought you a letter speedy delivery Well Mr. McFeelie if there's postage due You can go fuck yourself like Captain Kangaroo I can go to land of make believe and I can pretend But in the end I still have no friends Do do do do do do do do do Do do do do do do do do do Mr. Rogers I like your cardigan sweater Mr. McFeelie shut up and give me my letter I don't want to talk to you don't you understand? Why are you inside my house you're just my fuckin' mailman? I can go to land of make believe and I can pretend But in the end I still have no friends Do do do do do do do do do Do do do do do do do do do You can go to land of make believe and you can pretend But in the end you still have no friends Do do do do do do do do do Do do do do do do do do do You are my best friend too I share the same views and hardly ever argue Eat Spam from the can watch late night C-Span And rock out to old school Duran Duran Your best friend is you I'm my best friend too I share the same views and hardly ever argue Eat Spam from the can watch late night C-Span And rock out to old school Duran Duran Category:John Taylor related